User talk:Mr.Slimeman
Devilmanozzy 10:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Love the edits Let me comment on one thing tho, there are sort of two canons is in the ghostbusters universe. There is the Movie Canon and Animated Canon. Some characters have two pages due to the canon issues. Also, I love Samhain as well, I perfer the Animated canon personally because there is so much more in the way of development of the characters and plot than the movies can give. My favorite monster/ghost..... is Boogieman. I'm looking to develop the real ghostbusters and Extreme ghostbusters sections of the web site, and it would really help to have you supporting. Let me know if you want any pages started or divided further. Also, if you are a fan of the Ghostbusters comics, I'd love to open up pages on the comic books. Anyways, let me know what your desires are. Devilmanozzy 10:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'd love to see it. Ever read any Ghostbusters Now Comics? If not Go Here! Check out 17 and 19. One more thing, when replying to a user talk page, go to the users talk page to reply so the user knows they have a message. Devilmanozzy 16:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) One thing about Samhain not noted Egon in the first episode discovered that he hates light which was his weakness. Devilmanozzy 19:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) When your bored... Vote here for a article. Devilmanozzy 18:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Remember There are animated version pages for all 4 ghostbusters, Louis, Janine, and Slimer Animated . Please update those with info on The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters, as canon issues make the characters not the same. Devilmanozzy 17:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Let me suggest this then... "Ectozone: Timelines" Anyways, I'd like to have everything animated on the animated pages. But three lines of text talking about what is on the animated page from the original movie page I think would be good. Devilmanozzy 22:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yeah its clear Frank didn't do Samhain. I'm right now setting up episode pages, is there in episode page you'd like to work on? Devilmanozzy 01:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) No Big deal No you don't have to edit them if you don't want to. Do whatever you want. Just thought I'd ask since it may be over a week before I get all the Episode pages started. Devilmanozzy 01:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) The Box set thing TimeLife Box Set. It was only sold officially online. However, The first of the metal case volumes is being sold by itself now and its at amazon. Devilmanozzy 06:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Samhain Lives comments and thoughts First of all, please read this. Now for my thoughts, I personally like the design you got of him so far. The story is were I'm a bit...ah....Ok could Samhain be cut a bit down in powers, and please tie in the ghosts as his children again, because that was the point of samhain, .......Please include those two goblins of his, and maybe include story of trolls. Second he needs weaknesses, such as light, which is able to be used in a lot of ways. Flashlights, mirrors, Daylight. Anyways, that's what I sort of got from it off hand. Anyways, what are your plans with that project? Devilmanozzy 09:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) One more thing, Please go to Ectozone Forum and read some things there, Heck sign up there and after some reads, think out Samhain and then post the revised plan on fan projects. The Forum is slow, but Fritz and the boys there know how to both be supportive and also suggest improvements. Devilmanozzy 09:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) How you Doing? I havn't seen many edits from you in a while, so I'd thought I'd say hello and see how things are going. Anyways, almost all RGB episodes articles are started and all EGB episodes are started. Devilmanozzy 10:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Theres now a place to Request Pictures and Screencaps! Head to Forum:Request Images in Here! and read. Devilmanozzy 20:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Samhain Yes as anyone could have guessed it won. In many ways, he is the arch-nemesis of the Ghostbusters, and seems to even cross canon's into some media of movie canon. I recently found in my old room NOW Comics Annual 1993 which has both another story on Samhain, and one for Peoplebusters. I hope to add that info on both respective character pages. Anyways, next up for the The Real Ghostbusters section will be screencaps of 12 per normal episodes and 8 for 15 minute episodes. Same will follow for Extreme Ghostbusters. Devilmanozzy 23:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Also, theres a fan section here. I think it would be good to open a fan Character section there and you could then have a place for your vision of Samhain. Let me know if you would be interested in the idea, and I'll build the section. Theres nothing wrong with fan character development here. Devilmanozzy 23:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Ok it's sort of ready First I'd ask you'd read this Personal User Submissions before starting the page. In Ghostbusters Fan Fictions theres a character development section. From there the page has sort of a template thing started, edit it and put information you want, then after doing so, start the page. Character Page name being something like Samhain Lives or something thats not just Samhain. Note: Usually I wont edit these sort of pages, but you are the first and its starting something new so please bare with me. Page design: * like most pages the start is with the name of the character in bold text and a brief summery of what the reader will read. Next a sections: Appearance , History , Personality , Powers , and Related Characters Relationships . Last section which for me sort of is going to maybe need my touch..... Origins . Tell that he is first based on Samhain and episodes related and other content. Make sure to tell which canon Samhain is based on Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon. I think that's all. Treat the page like the Samhain page and don't talk about it as your work. Instead state either your user name, or real name, or pen name towards the beginning of the page. Devilmanozzy 10:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! What is the big idea trying to steal mycredit as the creator of Soul Man? I would like you to explain yourself. BTW, I agree that Samhain is a neat villain. He is my favorite Real Ghostbusters villain, though you can already tell. SonofSamhain 07:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Please ignore this Mr. Slimeman, this was a mistake I did on Ghostbusters Fan Character Development in putting up a article, I credited you with the article instead of SonofSamhain. Devilmanozzy 20:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Devilmanozzy is right, Mr. Slime Man. I am sorry I accused you. Do you forgive me? SonofSamhain 06:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, dude. Samhain rocks! SonofSamhain 05:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Coincidence? Mr. Slimeman, your idea for Ghostbusters 3 is similar to my fan script. Here's a list of similarities and differences. Similarities: Samhain is the main villain, Ghash is featured, the Extreme Ghostbusters appear, references to previous films, Samhain is trapped at the end, and Slimer appears as a friend like in the second film and the cartoons. Differences: My film begins with Samhain escaping the containment unit, My film has Ghash as a minion of Samhain instead of being killed by him, the Extreme Ghostbusters are merely rookie members recruited in an effort to recapture Samhain, and many other villains are used (Gozer, Stay Puft, Vigo, Sandman, Boogieman, and the Grundel). SonofSamhain 17:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Funny You and I aren't the only ones who like the idea of Samhain appearing in GB3. Many others feel the same way. Well, some think Samhain shouldn't be the main villain and at least be a minion or make a cameo. In my fan script, I had Samhain revive Vigo and Gozer in an attempt to hold of the Ghostbusters. Gozer and Vigo merge into one being and attempt to assume a Destructor form, but are destroyed when all the Ghostbusters (including Ray) clear their minds. I also had a scene where the Sandman tried to hold off the GBs by imprisoning them in a dream world where their greatest desires came true. Thanks to an invention by Egon, all the GBs come to their senses and then trap the Snadman. My fan script even featured my character Soul Man. SonofSamhain 06:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) More on my fanscript My fan script even featured Samhain's goblin minions. In my fan script, they are more talkative. In my imagination, the green goblin sounds like Gilbert Gottfried and the orange one sounds like Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, or any famous voice actor who played an idiot. Near the end of the film, Samhain turns his minions into monsters and sends them to attack the Ghostbusters, but they end up trapped. Samhain then turns into a demonic monster, but is reverted to normal and recaptured. I had Stay Puft being an ally of the GB's like in the cartoon, but in the climax, he is split into good and evil halves. Good Stay Puft looks normal, except he has wings and a halo. Evil Stay Puft has red eyes, claws, fangs, and other creepy demonic characteristics. The GB's return him to normal by hitting both and crossing the streams to make him one being again. I am not offended I just though it would be great if good and evil Stay Puft were physical representations of good and evil. The good Stay Puft was supposed to look friendly and the evil Stay Puft was supposed to look evil and scary. Maybe it would even help if evil Stay Puft's body projected flame. I also made an unfinished fan script for an Extreme Ghostbusters movie where the XGB's battled a demon named Shorbach. Shorbach would also free several ghosts and make them guardians for six portals that gave him power. The Ghostbusters had to recapture them and close the portals so they can weaken Shorbach and trap him. The first portal was in a carnival mirror house and was guarded by the Vampire Clowns from the episode Killjoys and the Mirror Ghost from the episode Ghostmakers. That portal would be sealed by the Extreme Ghostbusters. The second was at the Carter's house. This portal was protected by the Boogieman and sealed by Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman. The next portal was in 55 Central Park West. The original Ghostbusters' children(here they're Hugo Spenglerof Egon and Janine, Oscar Venkman son of Andre Wallace and Dana Barret-Venkman, Sandra Venkman of Peter and Dana, Eric Stantz of Ray, and Ezekiel Zeddemoreof Winston) would handle this mission and defeat Gozer and his minions. The fourth portal was in an abandoned prison with the guardians being the Scoleri Brothers and a ghost named Chains and the sealers of the portal being Slimer and Soul Man. The penultimate one was in an abandoned warehouse. This portal would be sealed by Janine and Louis and was protected by Ghash. The last portal was in a transmogrified funhouse and was guarded by Samhain and his goblin minions. The Ghostbusters for that mission was Ray and Winston. After recapturing the ghosts and sealing the portals, the Ghostbusters confront Shorbach in a final showdown and bust him. I just have too many good ideas that could be used for the third film. SonofSamhain 10:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) More on Stay Puft Besides, Stay Puft would look too damn weird with horns and a pointy tail. I also borrowed a character named Kara and changed her. Kara was Stay Puft's sister when whoever created her did so. In my rendition of her, she is a human who loved Stay Puft and they eventually married and had a son. SonofSamhain 17:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Keeping it fresh When I wrote the fan script for GB3, I had to use everything I could to make it seem like a GB movie. Profanity. Both the previous films had swearing, so I was careful to remember to put some sailor talk in it(Samhain refers to the Containment Unit as a hellhole, the words damn, bitch, and s**t are used reguarly. Crude Humor. Yet again, something from the past films. Soul Man has to pee in a cup so Egon can study it. Later, SM pukes and provides more ectoplasmic excretions for Egon to study. Plenty o' ghosts and bustin. The middle features a montage of several of the ghosts being recaptured. And of course there had to be references to the past films as well. Samhain references the downfalls of Gozer and Vigo, their failures are also referenced by Peter. I even had a last minute thought of using the Jogger ghost. SonofSamhain 17:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Here's an idea Wouldn't it be neat if there was a Ghostbusters video game where you could play as any of your favorite busters and could also choose whether the game be related to the movies, RGB, or XGB? SonofSamhain 16:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) More messages Maybe such a game would be cool if you could also create your own playable character. I also believe the sixth season was the best season of RGB because the intro was cooler and the theme sounded better. It was even neat to hear that version of the theme when they busted the ghost. Still, I think it would've been neat if Stay Puft appeared in that version of the intro as a good guy like in most of the episodes that used him and he "sacrificed" himself by holding down all the ghosts as they were blasted by the proton streams and getting captured in the ghost trap along with them. It would also be cool if classic villains like Samhain and the Boogieman returned at least once. The Extreme Ghostbusters show is fine, but needs more stuff related to the films and RGB. SonofSamhain 17:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Good news, everyone. I have a blog and would like you to check it out sometime. I also agree that the second movie was good. For one thing, they showed more ghosts getting busted, and not just several shots of Ray running out of a building holding a smoking ghost trap like in the first film. SonofSamhain 11:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Slimeman, Scream me a Scream I just thought of something. What if the Boogaloo and Samhain were siblings? I don't care if you find something wrong with my idea. SonofSamhain 18:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween! The Ghostbusters are on a mission! Samhain, as well as many other ghosts, has escaped the Containment Unit and they need to be recaptured! SonofSamhain 10:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year SonofSamhain 14:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Long time since we talked I am working on plans for an RPG game series based on the RGB. The series will have 8 games, 1 for each season. The 8th game is actually based on an 8th season that I made up. I just can't promise that I will actually make the games because I have the IQ of a middle school student(in fact, I am a middle school student). I believe you'll like the first game first, because not only is Samhain (obviously) the boss of the level based on When Halloween was Forever, he is also technically going to be the final boss in the first game. My plan is that when the player plays as Egon and goes in the grid in the X-Mas Marks the Spot level, he is also armed with a special proton gun designed to work on ghosts, even when they are already in the Containment Unit. Anyway, before Egon finds the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future, he has to survive a boss rush against all the bosses captured in the previous levels(Killerwatt, Precious, Wat, Ghash, the Sandman, the Winged Puma, the Sleeping Ghost, the Anti-Ghostbusters, and Samhain, in that order). I also have plans for a series of 4 RPGs based on Extreme Ghostbusters(3 on the first and only season, and the fourth game serving as a second season of sorts). I came up with this idea because I heard of some guy 7 years ago planning a similar thing(minus the EGB games and 8th RGB game) and giving up on it. I will end this message with details about the 8th game. The 8th season introduces Soul Man, the fifth member of the Ghostbusters and a character I invented. Episode list: 1. The Fifth Ghostbuster- This level is based on Ghostbusters: The Video Game, with some differences(for example, the GBs merely destroy Shandor's destructor form rather than Shandor himself and they trap him afterwards. When the ghosts are freed from the Containment to give power to Shandor's destructor form, Egon has to stay at the firehouse and reverse the process so the grid sucks all of the escaped ghosts back in with Louis Tully taking lead. Samhain, the Boogieman, and the Ghostmaster appear as mini-bosses before fighting Shandor. And of course, Soul Man replaces the Rookie. 2. Ancient Spectres- After returning from a bust, Ray accidentally frees a Class 9 named Verox by reading a spell. After the Glob and the Sleaze escape, the Ghostbusters have to recapture them and stop Verox at the same time. 3. Revenge- It is revealed that Gozer, or what's left of him, is still alive, lying dormant inside Stay Puft. He takes over the jolly white giant and summons minions to free him from the Containment Unit. He also takes Samhain, the Boogieman, and the Grundel with him because he needs their energy to summon a more effective destructor form. After recapturing the three Class 7s, they destroy Gozer once and for all(or so it seems). 4. Sandworms- A crossover with Beetlejuice where the Ghost with the Most hires the Ghostbusters to help him rid the Neitherworld of the King of Sandworms, a powerful Class 8 spectre. It is revealed that BJ is a Class 7. 5. Slime Square- Vigo returns and frees the Scoleri Brothers from the Containment. The Ghostbusters don't have much trouble with the Sorrow of Moldavia because he is much weaker than he was in the second movie, even if he is regaining power for his revenge. 6. It's How You Play the Game- Winston and Ray are sucked into a video game controlled by The Player. Only Slimer, Soul Man, and Venkman can help them due to their keen video game skills. Can they make it to the end and save their friends from the final boss? 7. Sweet Nightmares- A demon is making people's nightmares become real. 8. Last Action Ghostbuster- Soul Man is the only one who can save the day when the other Ghostbusters are imprisoned by Hades, lord of the underworld. 9. Pranks for Nothing- The Ghostbusters have to stop poltergeists when their childish pranks evolve to vandalism. 10. Flip Side 2- The Peoplebusters return. It is also revealed that there is indeed a Peoplebuster Winston. We'll also see Peoplebuster versions of Soul Man and Slimer. Just so you know, Soul Man had blond hair in life. 11. Ghost War- The Ghostbusters do battle with a ghostly warrior named Colonel Ghastly. 12. Dweeb's Last Stand- Professor Dweeb tries to get Slimer by summoning the demon Zameg. 13. The End of the Ghostbusters?- After capturing Surt, paranormal activity ceases to exist and the Ghostbusters go out of business. I am very pleased. SonofSamhain 08:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You are a great friend It is funny that one of your favorite movies is the Nightmare Before Christmas, because I also like that movie(I am a big sucker for Tim Burton) and there is a fan fic crossover on gbfans.com. You'd probably like it since Samhain is in it. Wait, it is possible you were the one who wrote it in the first place! It makes sense! I am also working on an Interdimensional Team comic that takes place in the apocalypse, which is in the year 1,000,000,000 AD. The Ghostbusters and John Skellington(the last living descendant of Jack Skellington) will play important roles in the story. For a proper introduction, the I-Team was formed when Lord Evil, the oldest demon ever, stole a device that created interdimensional portals to other realities. As it turns out, all of the fictional characters we know and love actually exist in parallel universes and alternate realities. Lord Evil used the device to make an army of villains, but God retaliated by making an army of heroes, the Interdimensional Team. SPOILER ALERT! John Skellington and the immortal Oogie Boogie have killed each other in a final showdown. The Ghostbusters are in because the Containment is destroyed. SPOILERS END HERE! The main antagonist is Apocalypse Man. He was originally an alternate timeline version of Goldenrod, a member of a superhero team my sister created named the Flying Warriors, several multi-colored bat-like people with their own powers. Anyway, that timeline's version of Goldenrod was exposed to a mysterious radiation that made him large, muscular, immortal, powerful, evil, and hellbent with a desire to destroy all existence. Being immortal, he has failed numerous times to cause Ragnarok. Now that the world is near its end, he has a chance. Since it is the apocalypse, the forces of good and evil fight one last war. And good must win! It has to make evil lose! SonofSamhain 20:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Grand Opening of Ghostbusters Fanon Wiki A new wiki based on Fanon is now open for submissions. Go here! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like to ask you a favor. Do you know any websites with good Ghostbusters fan games. I have looked everywhere for a good game, but the only games I found suck! If you can't find one, we can make a GB game ourselves. I'm just not sure if the plan will work because I barely know anything about making sprites and all we need to know to make video games and it's possible that you don't know much on the subject either. If you do, however, I will supply you with ideas. In case you were wondering, Samhain will be a boss in the game. It will be a 2D side-scroller and will be done in two modes- RGB and XGB. The name of the game is Ghostbusters: Ecto-Overload. In RGB Mode, you can play as all four of the original Ghostbusters and Louis, Janine, and Stay Puft are unlockable characters. Slimer is also a playable character in some levels. Soul Man will also be an unlockable character. In XGB Mode, you can only play as Eduardo, Kylie, Roland, and Garrett, with all the characters in RGB being unlockable. Both modes will also feature a tutorial level complete with a boss. RGB Mode ENEMIES- GOBLINS: They come in four different varieties. 1-Gray with pointy ears. 2-Yellow with red eyes 3 and 4-Modeled after Samhain's minions. Trappable. POLTERGEISTS: Invisible. Can become visible if they are viewed with the PKE goggles or zapped with a Proton Stream. Trappable. GHOSTS: Appearances vary. Get creative. Most can be trapped, but some get destroyed. BOSSES- COLONEL GHASTLY: Tutorial boss. Attacks by shooting at the player. He's the ghost of a general and is a ghost that escaped the Containment Unit. STAY PUFT: First boss. He attacks by pounding with his fists and summoning minions. If playing as Stay Puft, you fight a giant orange demon instead. BOOGIEMAN: Level 2 boss. Has a giant ghoul as the mini-boss. The ghoul attacks by clawing at the player. Boogieman attacks by firing energy blasts, lunging at the player, and stomping the ground. GRUNDEL: Boss of Level 3. Attacks with his claws and will sometimes touch the talisman in the background to restore his health, but this can be prevented by blasting the talisman. SAMHAIN: Boss of Level 4. His mini-boss is a skeleton ghost that hops about. He attacks by firing bolts of black lightning. There are lamps in the background that the player can use to temporarily stun him and make him easier to fight. DEMON: Final boss. Before fighting him, a boss rush occurs, excluding the tutorial boss. He attacks with fire blasts and some attacks borrowed from the other bosses. He is destroyed. Between each level, the player controls Slimer to avoid Professor Dweeb's traps, each round ending in a boss battle with the professor. Dweeb will have a new weapon in each fight. XGB Mode ENEMIES- Enemies include ghosts of various appearances, gremlins, and other creatures from the show. BOSSES- GHASH: Tutuorial level boss. Attacks by opening his chest-mouth, firing minions, moving to the other side of the screen, and repeating. BANSHEE AND SYREN: First boss. They attack by flying around, using sonic screams, and draining the player's health. MIRROR DEMON: Boss of Level 2. Attacks by hiding in mirrors and sending his red minions to attack. BOOGIEMAN: Boss of Level 3. In my viewpoint, XGB-Style Boogieman will look the same except he has green skin, black hair, black lips, and a red coat. Attack pattern same as in RGB Mode. VAMPIRE CLOWNS: Bosses of Level 4. The leader is the level boss with the other clowns being mini-bosses. Their attacks include common slapstick stuff(e.g., pie-throwing, squirting seltzer bottles). GRUNDEL: Boss of Level 5. Attack pattern same as in RGB Mode. ACHIRA: Boss of Level 6. Attacks by summoning minions and lashing her tentacles. COHILA: Boss of Level 7. Attacks by spitting and summoning bug monsters. ABRAXAS: Final boss. Has Samhain and the Peoplebusters as mini-bosses. Samhain's attack pattern is the same as it was in RGB Mode and the Peoplebusters are fought as one boss. Abraxas' attack patterns are the same as the Demon. The stories of both modes is that an ancient deity causes a Containment Breach. If you respond, I expect it to be what you think of my idea, questions, and updates on progress if you agree to do it. SonofSamhain 09:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC)